


private studies

by WattStalf



Series: Commissions [150]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Impregnation, Loss of Virginity, Rough Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: Byleth wants to give Annette a private study session, because she is his favorite student.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/My Unit | Byleth
Series: Commissions [150]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325462
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	private studies

Annette is Byleth’s favorite student. With how hard she works, with how unbelievably studious and dedicated she is, there is no doubt in his mind that she is the best of the bunch, and when he factors in how cute she is, how he can’t stop his eyes from wandering to her any time that the two of them are in the same room together, he knows that he needs to do something about this. There is a very important lesson that he needs her to learn, something that he only wants her to learn from him.

The idea of any other man, or worse, some boy from her classes, being the one to take her first, is more than he can bear. He needs to be her first, the one to teach her the ways of the world, the one to leave his mark on her, to make sure that no one else can lay claim to her before he can. Though he knows that a relationship like that with one of his students would be frowned upon by many, that it could probably cost him his position here, he still wants to be the one to teach her this, and is willing to risk that, rather than risk her losing it to another man.

Byleth plans it out carefully, knowing that he can’t go to see her when others might notice him. He has to visit her late at night, but he knows that she often stays up late studying, and that she should still be awake when he goes to see her. Though he hates to interrupt her studying, the fact remains that this is a very important lesson as well, and he likes to think that this will count as studying for her as well.

Truthfully, he wants to be able to help her “study” like this much more than once, but as long as he is able to be her first, then, right now, that is all that matters to him. He waits until he knows that he can get away with it, and he creeps to her room, making sure that no one else is out to see him, before knocking softly at her door.

“Who is it?” she calls out, sounding a little startled. Yes, he definitely interrupted her while she was studying, distracted, until his knock snapped her out of it.

“It’s me, Annette. I need to talk to you about something, can you let me in?” he asks, his voice soft and close to the door, so that she will be able to hear him, while he does not make too much noise out here.

“Professor? Oh, uh, hold on a second, I- I’ll be right there!” He can hear her stumbling around, perhaps thinking about putting her uniform back on, but she quickly comes to the door then, opening it while she is still in her nightgown, which is much too long for his tastes. Well, that does not matter- he is going to get her out of it pretty soon, after all.

“Annette,” he says, still keeping his voice low, “is it alright if I come in?”

“Sure, um, I don’t mind,” she replies, stepping back to let him in. When the door closes behind them, he reaches behind his back to lock it, so quickly that she does not notice, as she is busy trying to straighten up her desk.

“I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything,” he says, and she shakes her head.

“No, it’s no big deal! I was just doing some extra reading to try and get ahead, but I can do that any time. What was it that you needed to talk about?” She seems a little worried, as if she is afraid that he might be here to reprimand her for something. As if she has anything to worry about there, when she is his star student. Does she really worry that her grades might be slipping, even knowing that she is one of the smartest girls in her class?

“Well, I was hoping we could discuss your studies, actually,” he says, deciding that the best thing to do is to play into her anxieties, to make her think that this is really something that she needs to learn, to be able to be the best student that she can be. She trusts him, after all, and he can use that trust to his advantage, just as long as he plays his cards right.

“Is there something wrong? Did I mess something up?” she asks, already looking as though she could panic at any moment, and Byleth shakes his head.

“Nothing like that, nothing like that,” he assures her. “Actually, I came to talk to you because of how advanced you are. You are so far ahead the others in your class…the girls, especially, and that is why I wanted to see if you would like to take part in some private studying, a lesson that I think only you are ready to handle.”

“I’m more advanced than…everyone? Especially Ingrid and Mercie? But what do they have to do with it?” She cocks her head in confusion, before brightening, as his flattery begins to kick in. “Oh, but if there’s something I can learn outside of class, you know I’m always up for it! No matter what the subject is, I’m always ready to learn more! You can count on me for anything, professor!”

“That’s good, Annette. I knew that I could. After all, you’re my favorite student.” As he says it, she blushes. This could not be anymore perfect for him. “So, that is why I’ve decided to help teach you how to take a man.”

At that, her face goes blank. She does not know what he is saying, and does not know how to process it, not at first. She knows what the words mean, of course, but she does not expect to hear them like that, not from he professor. And she wants to resist him at first, because she does not know what to make of such a proposal, but Byleth is already upon her, pressing his lips to her before she can say anything.

He has never been a man of great passion, but he musters up what he can to try and overwhelm her with his kiss, to get her swept away, perhaps in the idea of romance, anything to allow her to open up to him, so that she will allow him to take what he really wants from her. Even so, Annette still squirms in his arms, not quite return the kiss, not quite sure what to make of any of this, until Byleth finally pulls back and asks her what is wrong.

“This is all moving too fast, professor,” she whines, staring up at him with wide, confused eyes. “I-I’ve never done anything like this before with anyone, and now you come in here and say all these weird things, and…and kiss me…”

“Annette,” he says, putting on the most gentle tone that he can muster. “Annette, I’m not trying to do anything to hurt you or scare you. I’m just giving you a private lesson, remember?”

“But this seems a lot more serious than a private lesson,” she protests, still resisting him. This is no good; he is going to have to convince her one way or another, or else he is going to have to force himself on her. No matter what, he is not leaving this room without claiming her as his own, or else he might not have another chance, and he just can’t stand the idea of any other man having her first time, of any other man claiming her besides him. She is going to be his, right here and now, and there is nothing that she can do to stop him.

“You are my best student. You are absolutely perfect, Annette, the best student in your class, probably the best student that I will ever have. I chose you for this because of how advanced you are in comparison to your classmates. Don’t you want to prove me right?” he asks. “If I really was wrong about you, then I suppose nothing can be done about that, but then, I’m going to have to give this lesson to another girl in class. I wonder if either of the others are more ready than you are.”

Questioning her pride as his student proves to be just the thing that he needs, as she protests, “Wait! I don’t…I mean, you don’t need to ask anyone else. This is just a lot to get used to, but I’m still your best student! That’s not going to change, I’m only…”

“So you do want your private lesson, then?” he asks, and she hesitates for a moment before nodding.

“I…I do want to learn from you, professor. I’m…I guess I’m ready…” She definitely does not seem ready, and he can tell that she is only agreeing because she does not want him to give special attention to anyone else, because she does not want to lose her status as the teacher’s pet. However, that does not change the fact that he has forced her into something that she had not been expecting, but that is just fine by him.

As long as he gets to have Annette, he does not care what the circumstances are. He just wants to make her his, to make sure that no other man gets to claim her first time. Wherever things go from here, he will always at least know that he was the first to have her, that he was the one to make his mark on her, and that Annette will always be his, no matter who else she might have after him. That is, if she ever has anyone else, but he hopes to make such a strong impression on her tonight that she wants to be his from here on out.

He works to get out of her nightgown, Annette squirming and blushing, clearly self-conscious about getting naked in front of her professor, and he is pleased to see that she is not wearing any underwear underneath it. She was not expecting any visitors tonight, but even so, this might as well have been an invitation for someone to come and fuck her senseless, and invitation that Byleth is eager to be the one to answer. He pushes her down on the bed once she is naked and says, “Do you usually sleep without panties on?”

“P-professor!” she protests, blushing furiously at the personal question.

“What? I don’t think it’s too out of line to ask something like that, considering what the two of us are about to do,” he replies, causing her blush to deepen. He gives her no further chance to complain, as he puts a hand between her legs, earning a gasp from her as he begins to touch her. Annette whimpers, but she does not protest this, and even begins to lean into his touch a bit, until he is working a finger inside of her, and causing her to gasp and whimper again.

She is already wet, so no matter what she may say about it, it is clear that she wants that, that she is turned on because of him. Byleth works another finger inside of her, and gets Annette to moan for the first time, trembling as he fingers her, doing what he can to make sure that she is ready for him. Though he knows that he is not going to be able to stop himself from being rough with her, the least he can do is make sure that she is properly warmed up before he takes her, showing her just how good it can feel when she takes a man, while also teaching her the other basics. An important lesson, even if it is just being used as an excuse for him taking what he wants from her.

He finds himself growing more and more impatient, not sure how much time he can really waste on preparations before he loses himself in it, wanting to take her as his own right now, wanting to bury himself inside of her and fill her with his seed, wanting to claim her once and for all. Byleth’s impatience soon begins to get the better of him, until he is pulling his fingers out of her and pinning her down on her bed, forcing her legs further apart so that he can get ready to push inside of her and to claim her virginity, to make it so that she is and always will be his.

“Professor…” Annette whimpers, and he does not want to wait and hear what she has to say, worried that it might involve her protesting how fast he is taking things, or even saying that she is no longer ready for this, that she wants to slow things down or put a stop to it all together. Byleth does not want to give her the chance to back out, and so, he pushes into her without hearing her out, causing her to cry out in surprise.

“You’re all mine now, Annette,” he groans, as he pauses for a moment, giving her some time to adjust to having him inside of her. He had intended to do this a little more slowly, so that she could adjust little by little, but in his haste, he buried his cock inside of her all in one go, taking her so much by surprise that he has taken her breath away. Now, he gives her the time she needs to adjust, so that he does not do anything to hurt her too badly, even though his impatience only continues to grow, wanting her so badly that he can hardly stand it.

Feeling her from the inside only makes it harder for him to hold back, the sensation so great that he finds it difficult to restrain himself, while Annette gasps and whimpers and struggles to catch her breath, struggles to recover from the sudden shock. Byleth has to keep his own breathing even as well, but he does his best to hold back, if only because he knows that it will make it better if he does.

But as soon as she begins to calm down, she has the ability to speak again, and this time, he is not able to stop her from crying out for him, and he is not able to pretend that he did not hear her. “What is it, Annette?” he asks, deciding that he has already taken things far enough that it does not matter what she says, that he has claimed her virginity anyway, and that he will not pull out until he is good and done with her, no matter what she says now. They are in the middle of a lesson, after all.

“I’ve always…I’ve always wanted this,” she admits, taking him by surprise. Though that is not what he expected to hear from her, the more he thinks about it, the more it makes sense. She is not merely studious; she pays such rapt attention in class that it is not a big stretch to think that she might have spent a lot of that time looking at him as well. So, all along, Annette has wanted him, and simply played hard to get tonight?

Then that means that he has no more reason to try and hold back with her.

With that in mind, Byleth quickly becomes rough with her, jerking his hips into her suddenly, causing Annette to moan out in a mixture of surprise and pleasure. She has always secretly wanted this, must have spent so much time fantasizing about what he would do to her if she had a chance with him, so of course he knows that he can’t do anything to let her down. Fucking her harder with each thrust, he is determined to make sure that it is more than she can handle, so rough and so good that she will always come crawling back for more.

He remembers then the way she wore no panties beneath her nightgown, and wonders if she had fantasized about that as well, if she had dreamed of him coming to visit her in the night, needing that easy access to be able to properly have his way with her. Now that he has come for her, he hopes that she is glad that she left herself so exposed, and he hopes that she believes all of her efforts were worth it, that she was able to win over the man that she has been dreaming about. Whatever the case, he knows that he has already taken what he wants, and that he will continue to take what he wants, over and over again.

Now that he knows about her little crush, it will only be easier to take advantage of her, and to keep taking what he wants from her, to make sure that she remains his forever and ever. Byleth can feel himself growing more possessive with each rough thrust, pushing Annette closer to her limit, until she is screaming with her orgasm. That sensation is all that he needs to push himself over the edge as well, and as he comes, he does not pull out, pumping her full of his seed while knowing that there is no protection for her, that the risk is great.

Of course, he will continue to take that risk every time he sees her if he has to, so as he pulls out of her, trying to steady his breathing as Annette whimpers in the ecstasy of her afterglow, he leans down to whisper to her. With his lips near her ear, he says, “Don’t tell anyone that it’s mine,” before pulling back, leaving her to figure out the meaning behind his words, while he takes his leave.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
